Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 37
Suggestions Morth vs. Poison Mite I've decided to bring this fight back. I do think it would be interesting to see which one people think is (are?) more annoying. Besides, enemies like this are underrated. People consider them annoyances instead of evil parisitic bugs. In fact, the mites look a-lot like gohmas true form from the OoT manga. You never know...(--DekutullaZM 21:00, 6 April 2009 (UTC)) : : This fight is good. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:20, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : I loved this idea before. I think the Morth might be a little one sided, but that's just me... Mrs.MikauShadLink 22:39, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Both of these enemies used to creep me out so much. Now I've grown somewhat fond of both of them. Cool fight. Daydreamer3173 : : Aside from the name change these monsters are essentially one and the same. In the ToC we're looking for a fight between two combatants who are similar not the same. I say no. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 11:15, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : Chaning to support. I like it a lot more than some that may win this week. --EveryDayJoe45 16:35, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : These enemies are as annoying to me as they are tiny. Portal-Kombat : :Excuse me, Mr.Big Poe=Nice Guy, but there are enough differences. 1.Size.Morths are noticeably larger. 2.SPECIES. Morths are mothula larvae, mites are, well, mites. 3. HABITAT. In case you didn't notice, the morths (mainly) live in a lush forest, while the mites live in a desert. 4. purpose:morths are for making you open to attacks, mites are for making you too slow to get out of quicksand. So There! And portal-kombat, the point is that there annoying. --DekutullaZM 23:41, 8 April 2009 (UTC) : : Trust me, don't bother with Big Poe=Nice Guy. I know from experience that nothing can change his opinion. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:45, 8 April 2009 (UTC) : : Actually I can be swayed if I see the counter-argument good enough. When I say good I mean it has to be good! I'm not going to change vote but I do acknowledge the differences between the enemies. Trouble is they attack in the same exact way so neither could truly get an advantage over each other in a true fight. Oh and habitat: that's just kinda out-of-the-question. Morths live on the mountaintops of Hyrule (where the Great Sea islands are) whilst Poison Mites actually live in Hyrule. Counter that. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 11:58, 9 April 2009 (UTC) : : Firsts thing first. Habitat is not the same thing location. North America is not a habitat. It's a location. Same with Hyrule. However, I don't know how I'm supposed to counter you. From what I can tell, you're helping my argument. All you did was list another difference, whilst reminding the public the main similarity. You've utterly confused me. Please, please clarify. --DekutullaZM 14:50, 9 April 2009 (UTC) : : Ehhh... --Freedle 16:16, 9 April 2009 (UTC) : : Obviously your definiton of "good" is too high for anybody to change your opinion, so for all intents and purposes, your opinion never does change. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:37, 9 April 2009 (UTC) : : You know I'm not as big of an opinionated douchebag as you make me out to be Xykeb. It is possible to change my opinion if you do have a good counter-argument. For example I realized that whole Majora vs. Ganondorf fiasco a couple weeks ago was a bad idea after everyone pointed out how one-sided it would be. Also DekutullaZM I'm primarily opposing because neither would gain an advantage over one another in a true fight (many voters including mwha do that). Both of their primary attacks are hopping regardless of cause. The only way one of them would be able to gain a distinct advantage over the other is if some other guy is trying to kill the Poison Mites or the Morths are hanging out in the quicksand-filled Arbiters' Grounds. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 22:14, 9 April 2009 (UTC) : : First off Big Poe=Nice Guy, I agree with Xykleb Zraliv 100%. Second, you wanna go ahead and explain your connection to Godsacredpower to everyone? --EveryDayJoe45 23:46, 9 April 2009 (UTC) : : Ya he and freedle both look like puppets, but cant mods check IPs? : : Ah screw you guys. I tried to be nice and I failed. If you want to be an egomaniacal douchebag well then I'll do that for you. Oh and by the way EveryDayJoe I'm pretty sure it's spelled "Xykeb". --Big Poe=Nice Guy 11:23, 10 April 2009 (UTC) : : Ah. I see. Good point. Oh well. BTW, I would like it if you took your highly opinionated insults elsewhere. Everyone else, lay off him. Jeez.--DekutullaZM 13:15, 10 April 2009 (UTC) : : All right EverydayJoe I'll tell you where I get my "God sacred power" as soon as you tell me where the Hell you get the idea that I'm an empathyless jerk despite the fact that the words "Nice Guy" is right there in my user name! Yeah I'm opinionated and stubborn but I'm not as big of a jerk as most of you guys think my tongue is just permanently plastered in my cheek. Oh and DekutullaZM I do appreciate your help but I think I can handle myself. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 20:01, 11 April 2009 (UTC) : : First, your username is dictating the Big Poe is a nice guy, not you. Second, just because your username says you're a nice guy, that does not by any means mean that you are indeed a nice guy (if I name myself "Awesome Guy that is Never Wrong, does that make me an awesome guy that is never wrong?). Third, I don't think DekutullaZM is necessarily trying to help you per se, just trying to avoid confrontation in general. Fourth, it's quite obvious that we get the idea that you're an empathyless jerk because we perceive your behavior as that of an empathyless jerk. Fifth, if you're not a jerk, prove it (you're sure as heck not showing us any evidence to the contrary at the moment). Sixth, what is that tongue-cheek analogy supposed to mean? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:42, 12 April 2009 (UTC) : : The term tongue-in-cheek mean sarcastic. Also with my user name I wasn't perceiving Big Poe as a nice guy: I was just thinking of a character to poke fun at with my user page (see it) and the second half of my user name isn't oxymoronic. You know what if you refuse to change your opinion then screw it. I really am trying to be a good guy but due to the fact that I am admittedly stubborn you automatically think that of me. To actually just stop this thing from being about you guys calling a jerk and get back to what this page is really about I concede you smarmy little bastards. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 02:11, 12 April 2009 (UTC) : : Look, guys, I'm probably not the guy who should have a lot to say in this matter, but it really doesn't solve anything to "concede" and then continue to berate people. Can't you just drop it? --AuronKaizer ''' 02:20, 12 April 2009 (UTC) : : Erm, can you people take this argument elsewhere? I think it's scraring away what few people vote for me. someone's already taken off a support. So, since this no longer has anything to do with me or my original comment, please leave my section. --DekutullaZM 13:43, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Grandma vs. Rusl The people who raised Link as a child and continue to show their support whether its money and soup or killing bulbins and helping him get to the sacred grove. 15:21, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : I dont think rusl actuly raised link. that aside i dont think its that much of an exciting fight Oni Dark Link 15:30, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Yeah, I agree with Oni Dark Link. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 18:14, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : :Yeah a Grandma is going to beat a master swordsman... not. not in popularity and certainly not in a real fight. --EveryDayJoe45 18:32, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : All of the reasons I can think of have already been said. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 21:55, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : It's MITB all over again. --AuronKaizer( ) 23:09, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Grandma would never in a million years win this fight. It would just be so unfair...Daydreamer3173 : Interesting.....--Windu223 16:40, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : wait anomus suggestion. isnt this page semi protected? Oni Dark Link 18:08, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : Nope. --EveryDayJoe45 18:13, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : its ment to be Oni Dark Link 18:19, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : BIG RUBBER STAMP OF OPPOSITION Portal-Kombat : No, no, no. This will not work Hevehoc 13:50 9 April (CET) : : Way too one-sided --Freedle 16:16, 9 April 2009 (UTC) : : Sorry, but that fight would just be really sad... Lisa URAQT 01:16, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Purlo vs. Tingle Battle of the money grubbing, crazy characters who are theorized to be one in the same. --EveryDayJoe45 03:56, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Hmm. Tingle is hated by all, while he has the "popularity" (in that more people know about him than Purlo) factor. I don't really see how this gone could go. Cool stuff. --AuronKaizer( ) 04:00, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Eh, what? Since when are they theorized to be the same character? I'm pretty sure I heard that Purlo was intended to be what Tingle would look like if he were made in the realistic graphics of Twilight Princess, and this pretty heavily implies that they're entirely different characters (and that's beside the fact that they have significantly different personalities). Anyway, I don't find this fight particularly interesting. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 06:21, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Heh, stick around long enough and the boundaries between theories and truth are bound to be stretched very thin. If someone says that it is possible that blahblah is bluhbluh, it's been theorized. Somebody said that in this case, thus it's been theorized; so you can't say that they aren't. --AuronKaizer( ) 06:28, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Yeah well, technically it's theorized. But I've never heard anything like that, and it's generally accepted that one should talk about how something is theorized only if it's a popular theory....it just sounds like a totally groundless theory that not only sounds ridiculous, but actually has evidence against it, and it doesn't seem like a whole lot of people would believe it. Maybe not, maybe I just haven't been paying attention to what people have been theorizing lately. It just doesn't seem like a popular theory to me, though. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 18:22, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : :Groundless? As groundless as the clock they both wear. It actually makes perfect sense. Twilight Princess is the most realistic game in the series, so Tingle is no longer a unproportioned creep. And the name could very well have been changed along with the make-over do ease the pain of North American players who hated Tingle. --EveryDayJoe45 18:30, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Look, I'm not going to get into an argument here, but I'd just like to say that Purlo has been said to have been based off of Tingle's appearance. So it doesn't make sense for them to be the same character. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:32, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Do the battle of the green!!!!! : : Now let's just get this thing off the ground. When I first played Majora's Mask I at first didn't mind Tingle but by the time I was buying the map for Milk Road (after Snowhead) he was really annoying me. I don't like Purlo either because whenever I did reach that "super-stardom" he was boasting about those 3 little girls annoyed the friggin' out of me... even when I had full health! If Link somehow got the guts to hack up those who aren't truly evil I'm pretty sure these two would come first. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 11:12, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : In a strange twist i am agreeing with AK on this one. Purlo hosted a mini-game...not much to boast about, and Tingle is despised by all. I would make the assumption that Purlo would easily win by default and that my friends, is not really winning in my opinion. Katamariqueen 14:42, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : Meh. Tingle in a fight? Sure. Purlo? He's not really notable for much... Portal-Kombat : : fairy interesting --Freedle 16:16, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Blue Stalfos vs. Grim Creeper Battle of the miniboss Stalfos who personify the Angel of Death, and have gained powers beyond the scope of normal undead. Dark Ridley 04:30, 6 April 2009 (UTC) P.S. Don't judge based on game only... and its been a while since an undead fight seeing as the Them and Big Poe technically don't count... : : It's a good one. And finally some press for the GB© games. --AuronKaizer( ) 04:40, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : I like this one. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 06:21, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : yeah its a good one. Oni Dark Link 15:32, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : I Believe I didn't like this in the past, but I'm feeling it this week. --EveryDayJoe45 19:56, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : I don't know why but something is just telling me this isn't a good idea. I don't like it but I can't put a good reason into words. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 21:58, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : you've just countered my only reason to oppose. Other than that i really like this Twilitlink 22:51, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : 2D only!? NOOOO!Darkest-Link123 02:46, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : Could you stop perpetuating idiocy and come up with better reasons than that? --AuronKaizer ' 02:56, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : :My god theres no better reason to oppose something Darkest-Link123 03:09, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : There's no need to call me god. Opposing something just because it's a 2D game is pretty short-sighted. --Auron'Kaizer ' 03:18, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : I supported it and I don't agree with darkestlink, but ultimately he is entitled to his opinion. Even if most disagree. --EveryDayJoe45 03:20, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : I am all down for a 2D battle...not often enough are they in the spotlight. Katamariqueen 14:42, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : These small-time Grim Reaper ripoffs should stay in their dungeons. Portal-Kombat : : 2D Solar flute : :Eh this doesnt look interesting.... Ganondorfservant 15:40, 9 April 2009 (UTC) : : Best one this week --Freedle 16:16, 9 April 2009 (UTC) : : Hell no this is horrible Godsacredpower 19:30, 9 April 2009 (UTC) : : seeing as you just joined this site so you could vote, you have to give an actual reason or else your vote will be nullified. Dark Ridley 20:25, 9 April 2009 (UTC) : : Not that good in my opinion. 'Metroidhunter32' 21:25, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Fierce Deity vs. Ganondorf Both are dark, tall, sword wielding magicly infused guys on steroids who seem to be liked by everyone. : : the majora v ganonndorf suggestion a couple of weeks ago seemed to have alot of bad responce but this is different. Think about it. This could work. Oni Dark Link 09:15, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Out of all the suggestions posted so far, I think this one would actually work. Oddball464 10:33, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Hm, it doesn't seem as one-sided as most fights involving these two, but it doesn't seem that interesting....nor do I think that the similarities are particularly strong. That's just me though, I tend to not like fights involving main protagonists and/or antagonists in general. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 18:14, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : I have always wondered who would win this fight, but It really doesn't seem like a good matchup for the temple of courage. So instead of opposing or supporting, I'll stay neutral. --EveryDayJoe45 19:55, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : i am eager to see ganondorf in a fight and fierce deity is the only person i can think of that can match him. Oni Dark Link 21:17, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : The reason why my majora vs. ganondorf fight a couple weeks ago lost was not because of who would win in a fight (think about it: majora's powers rival ganondorf's whilst in his mask but if he ever got out and the two duked it out...) but because ganondorf has appeared more frequently. How many times has the Fierce Deity appeared? Once. How many times has Ganondorf appeared? 6 or 3 times (I can't figure out if he and Ganon are one and the same in the original LoZ, ALttP, OoS/OoA and FSA). Inevitably Ganondorf would win. Also as far as the two in a fight would go odds are the Fierce Deity would win for the same reasons Majora would. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 22:07, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : *beat head* --AuronKaizer( ) 23:09, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : It's all been said, but this is just way too unfair. Ganondorf is well-known and Fierce Diety is not. But it's... not that interesting, either. Sorry. Daydreamer3173 : : if everyone opposes things because one character has more apperances then the only thing a stalfos could fight is keese. : : First off I'm pretty sure the Rules at the top of this page says that you have to sign your additions so who the Hell is this? Secondly I'm not saying Ganondorf would win because he appears more. Believe me, if a fight is between just regular Link, Zelda, Ganondorf or Hyrule the other one would inevitably lose. Because they're the main protagonist/secondary character/antagonist/setting! That's what I'm saying here. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 11:03, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : I see this being a very one sided battle...and those are never much fun. Katamariqueen 14:42, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : I hate Ganondorf! (That's how I answered Nabooru in Ocarina of Time, and I'm keeping my word.) Portal-Kombat : Seems pretty even to me. Link on steroids vs. Ganondorf always on steroids. [[User:Asakura Yoh|Asakura Yoh] 20:38, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : If normal Link could beat him than "mega" Link should have no problem, then again normal Link had the Triforce of Courage and the Master Sword so it could go either way.--Gbadude3sd 21:42, 8 April 2009 (UTC) : : Un-interesting --Freedle 16:16, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Majora vs. Zant Considering the fact that most people didn't like my "Majora vs. Ganondorf" suggestion a couple weeks back (even though I found it pretty good) I decided to dumb it down a bit. Battle of the coolest Zelda villain and the third-to-coolest (Ganondorf being # 2). --Big Poe=Nice Guy 21:55, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : While this fight looks like it could do well, there's something keeping me from supporting. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 22:20, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Um...is that supposed to be an oppose, AuronKaizer? ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:04, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : No, what I really meant is that I don't think it will turn out to be one...it's reverse psychology in reverse. ...Okay, so I screwed up. Behold the laughable comical editing clown! --AK( ) 00:09, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : :Hope this wins, may be the best fight ever Darkest-Link123 01:27, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : You know, it's strange. Whenever somebody says that, the fight is usually jinxed and ends up being a "meh" fight. I mean, nobody said that about Link the Pig vs. King Bullbo, and that ended up being the closest fight we've had. Of course, depends on one's criteria for "best fight ever". --AuronKaizer ' 01:31, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : I actually agree with Darkest-Link 123 for two reasons: 1. My extreme case of narcissism. 2. It's the battle of the only 2 villains who could actually hand Ganondorf's ass to him on a silver platter. Majora could indefinately defeat Ganondorf as effortlessly as Zant defeated Lanayru if he got out of his Mask and if he was still inside his Mask he could just transform into Majora's Wrath and wrap his whip around Ganondorf's neck and squeeze until the Great Evil King's Great Evil Head popped right off. Ganondorf only has control over Zant because of the astounding first impression and also because of Ganondorf's superior intelligence (think about Twilit Messengers vs. Bulblins). If the two went to a sword duel I'm pretty sure that endless hacking would do better than barely moving and swinging at all. I think cracked.com's Top 6 Most Disappointing End Bosses Ever could summarize Ganondorf's poor performance in TP for me. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 01:46, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : I think this would be awesome. Twilight Princess and Majora's Mask are two of the coolest Legend of Zelda games, and Zant and Majora are two of the coolest guys. These two should definately get together for a fight. User: Iriadinh, Hero of Air : : That isnt what I mean by best fight, the reason I find this better is for the obvious look on a match up, seriously lets just sound this out. Pig vs Boar or Great Evil Villain vs Incarnation of Evil. Tell me which one sounded more epic.Darkest-Link123 02:43, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : Ah to heck with it, I wanna see this now. --Auron'Kaizer ' 03:24, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : I think this battle will be super one-sided (hopefully that will un-jinx it). However, i disagree with the fact that Ganondorf would lose in a fight with Majora's Wrath. That guy fell over like dominoes on a lopsided table. Katamariqueen 14:42, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : I don't get why so many people say that Majora's Wrath was easy. When I first went up against him he shredded through all 4 fairies-in-a-bottle I had. If it has something to do with the fact I didn't get the Fierce Deity's Mask or my Magic Bar elongated somebody point it out. He's hard... at least harder than OoT Ganon. Also you want to see a nightmare. Go up against Majora's Wrath with no arrows and there are no pots in the room. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 11:46, 8 April 2009 (UTC) : : could be good. majora is probly liked more but way more people have played twilight princess. Oni Dark Link 15:30, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : I don't like it. --EveryDayJoe45 16:29, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : Majora is the main villan of Majora's Mask.Zant was not the main antagonist of Twilight Princess, Ganon was.--Windu223 16:42, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : Just because I made a typo isn't a good reason to oppose. Also just as a heads-up Zant is one of the main villains. Even if Ganondorf was the mastermind behind everything Zant is still one of the major antagonists. This site apparently acknowledges him as such. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 12:04, 8 April 2009 (UTC) : : Woah- wait a second! A fight between villains where I don't immediately take a side? Portal-Kombat : :Better than the other fight that is winning. 'Metroidhunter32' 21:47, 8 April 2009 (UTC) : : I've tried myself with this fight, and I've gotten some decent reasons for why it wouldn't work, seeing as Zant may be too popular, at least for now. Dark Ridley 03:41, 9 April 2009 (UTC) : : Man I'm dying to see this it looks epicGanondorfservant 15:37, 9 April 2009 (UTC) : : Definely no. completely Un-original --Freedle 16:16, 9 April 2009 (UTC) : : Well this isnt amazing but its the best we have --- Godsacredpower 19:32, 9 April 2009 (UTC) : : No. Majora is infinitly cooler than Zant. Plus, Majora is much more powerful. So, since this is a popularity contest, and since some people vote for who they think would win in a fight, it's too one sided. --DekutullaZM 01:18, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Makar vs. Medli They both help Link and they play insturments!User:Mirror Shield : : How many times has this been suggested and failed? Not that it matters since this will be deleted unless you get an account and sign your suggestion/vote. --A'K( ) 00:36, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : I oppose because of how obviously one-sided this will be in a fight. A bird vs. a morbidly obese plant? Also unless I'm mistaken earth beats wind as far as elements go. One-sided fights should not be in the Temple of Courage... or at least the ones that everyone can tell will be one-sided (see the Big Poe vs. Them fight for an example: nobody who voted yes saw it coming). --Big Poe=Nice Guy 01:49, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : Extremely unoriginal, very uninteresting, and quite possibly one-sided. And I know that was a rhetorical question, AuronKaizer, but I actually don't recall it being suggested that many times. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:56, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : Probably twice or thrice; regardless, even once is one too many. --AuronKaizer ' 02:03, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : For the record, this will NEVER, EVER get into the Temple of Courage. So there's no harm in supporting it. Portal-Kombat : : Not sure what to think. --Freedle 16:16, 9 April 2009 (UTC) : : I think it's a pretty good idea:) hey maybe there could be korok vs. kokiri! Colin vs. Saria The two children who seem to favour Link, who Link seems to favour, and live in his villiage. Both play an important role in the story. Mrs.MikauShadLink 23:00, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : :I thought you were gonna do link's butler? 'Metroidhunter32' 23:03, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : I was, but his opponet was suggested last week, so I have to wait. : : You can use the same characters suggested from the prior week as long as they aren't facing the same character. --EveryDayJoe45 23:49, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : I can't state my opinion until this fight is a definite. Personally I'd like Link's Butler to fight somebody still, but if that's not possible at this point then I'll make up my mind about this one. Portal-Kombat : : It is definite. It can't be taken back now. Mrs.MikauShadLink can remove this suggestion but they will have to wait until next week to post a new one. --EveryDayJoe45 01:23, 8 April 2009 (UTC) : : This fight seems kind of uninteresting and it seems kind of one-sided to me. Also, I think you misunderstood: you can't suggest a fight that uses somebody that was involved in the fight that ''won. You're free to suggest a fight that uses somebody that that was just suggested last week. Like, you could use Guru-Guru, but not Postman, since Guru-Guru was involved in a fight that was suggested but didn't win, but Postman is part of a current fight and as such cannot be used again. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:35, 8 April 2009 (UTC) : :Interesting match up but it looks a lil one sided in Colins favor Darkest-Link123 02:26, 8 April 2009 (UTC) : : Once more how one-sided it would be in battle. Colin had no role in TP other than to be some pathetic little wimp who idolizes Link. The only role he had in the entire story was getting kidnapped by King Bulblin thus setting up a fight against him. Saria, on the other hand, is the Sage of Forest and gave Link the Fairy Ocarina for the childhood half of the game. Also universal fact: unless it's a pathetic character from OoT going up against an awesome character from TP (which it isn't in this case), the character from OoT is going to win. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 11:49, 8 April 2009 (UTC) : : Uhh heads up Big Poe=Nice Guy, theres a good chance that your going to get into a argument or something because people here tend to believe that TP almost always wins : : Link's Butler fight would've been SO much better. I hate Colin, Saria is really the notable one here. Portal-Kombat : : Umm...I don't "favour" this one. --AuronKaizer ''' 19:16, 8 April 2009 (UTC) : : Oh...I wish I had known that. Link's butler would be a MUCH better fight. Thanks for clearing it up for me, Xykeb! Mrs.MikauShadLink 15:31, 8 April, 2009 : : Nope, can't support this one --Freedle 16:16, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Comments Hey Portal-Kombat what ever happened to your idea of incorporating Sakon into a fight some time? Oh too late I just posted Fight # 8. *sadistic laugh* --Big Poe=Nice Guy 22:31, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Err, what's the point in saying that? Are you guys suggesting just to prevent others from doing it or something? --AuronKaizer( ) 23:11, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :It's just a wise crack. If you look at the archives a couple of weeks ago in one of the spots (I forget which) I pointed out the actual Zelda villains who are cool (both by my and many other's standards) enough to actually be in the ToC (Ganon, Dark Link, Dethl, Ganondorf, Majora, Sakon, Onox, Vaati, Zant and King Bulblin) and Portal-Kombat said that somebody should try to incorporate him into a fight somehow sometime. (Just as a heads-up secondary villains do count as Zelda villains nonetheless.) He apparently did not do so and I was teasing him about it. Also to let you know my fight ain't a MM vs. TP war. Those kinds of things happen if we incorporate two characters not major or known well enough are suggested. Majora and Zant are the main antagonists of their respective games (well Majora is anyway) and thus that kind of debacle has an ''extremely'' slim chance of happening. (I'm just having way too much fun with these parantheses so don't tell me to stop.) --Big Poe=Nice Guy 01:39, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Gone for one class, and all the spots are taken! I guess Link's Butler will have to wait a week...*tear shed* Mrs.MikauShadLink 22:35, 6 April 2009 (UTC) If I don't get more supports in a couple of days I'll remove mine to make a spot. '''Metroidhunter32 23:51, 6 April 2009 (UTC) You can post your suggestion, Mrs.MikauShadLink (assuming nobody takes the free spot before you read this). Mine wasn't going to get in anyway, and by the looks of it, it was just going to turn into another of my hopeless arguments. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:03, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Out for dinner, and the spot is gone again! I have terrible timing... Thanks for the thought! Mrs.MikauShadLink 05:19, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I'm actually surprised that my suggestion is doing well. It's actually winning (well tied but who cares). I hope it gets in. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 11:17, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I actually wasn't planning on posting a fight... I really couldn't think of anyone besides Link that could thwart Sakon. Actually, I was going to re-suggest Killer Bees vs. Bombers Secret Society of Justice. I will next week. Portal-Kombat Try Viscen. The captain of the guards was too busy arguing with Dotour to actually pay attention to the bastard who was mugging everyone in Clock Town. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 12:39, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Suggest it soon. I just knocked off my fight scince it was screwed and I'd rather not see something that popular go up against the 3 that tied for 2nd last time. Metroidhunter32 22:39, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I was going to do the fight with Link's Butler, but after skimming the rules quickly, I can't suggest it until next week due to the fact that his opponet was suggested last week. Mrs.MikauShadLink 23:02, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Last time I checked my suggestion, I had 3 votes. Now I have 2. However, there's been no new Opposes or Supports. Whats up with that? --DekutullaZM 21:44, 11 April 2009 (UTC) People can delete their votes which could be what happened Darkest-Link123 00:58, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Wow I'm actually surprised I won! I'll do my best not to gloat about it (too much anyway). --Big Poe=Nice Guy 01:11, 13 April 2009 (UTC)